


Dating Doesn't Always Come First

by okeypokeysmokey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing A Stranger, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tiny Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kissing a stranger video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeypokeysmokey/pseuds/okeypokeysmokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky get paired up for a 'Kissing a Stranger for the First Time' video. Full of shameless, heart melting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Doesn't Always Come First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bae~ I hope you like it <3

Steve brought the small paper cup to his lips with thin, shaky hands. It was a good thing the waiting room had a water cooler; he’d been so nervous before leaving that he’d left his water bottle on the counter. Tilting his head back, he popped two pills into his mouth and swallowed quickly. He’d already taken a plethora of different vitamins and medications that morning, but the blood pressure pills conflicted with one of his vitamins. He needed to wait at least two hours after the vitamins before he could safely take the blood pressure pills. He refilled the cup and took another drink of water to wash out the taste. He really hoped it wouldn’t leave a bad aftertaste for very long.

A woman with thick brown hair who had been standing nearby offered him what looked like a small, white pill. Steve looked up at her incredulously, but she just smiled.

“It’s a breath mint. That medicine can’t be leaving a good taste in your mouth.”

“Oh, thank you.” He said, accepting her offer with a smile. He held out his hand for a handshake. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Margaret Carter, but most people just call me Peggy.” She said, accepting his offered hand. She was surprised by his grasp. She hadn’t expected such a firm handshake from someone who looked so frail.

“We’re going to start calling numbers shortly, so please pay attention so you don’t miss your call!” The manager said, addressing everyone in the small waiting room. She disappeared back through the curtain a moment later.

Steve rolled the small mint nervously with his tongue as he watched the young lady leave. He hadn’t thought that he’d be so jittery when he signed up for this; he could practically hear his doctor lecturing him about how this was a terrible idea for someone with so many heart problems.

“Hey, don’t be so tense.” Peggy said kindly. “Worst case scenario you get paired up with a really bad kisser. At least you’ll have a funny story to tell your friends.”

“Yeah, your right.” He said, letting his tense shoulders relax a little. “Thanks, Peggy.” They smiled at eachother, but quickly turned their attention to the manager who had just come back into the waiting room.

“Number 3.” She called out. Steve saw Peggy tense and then take a deep breath.

“Good luck.” He said quietly. She gave him a quick grin before hurrying to the curtained door.

Time passed and number after number was called. There were only a few people left when it was finally Steve’s turn.

“Number 9.” She called, and Steve looked up as he was pulled out of his thoughts. He tried to keep his heart rate as calm as possible as he was lead into the camera room.

On one half of the room was a large, off-white backdrop and that was pretty much it. The other side was full of big lights and equipment and wires and all the people involved in the production. Steve saw someone come through the curtained door on the other side of the set, but could make out any features due to the lighting set up.

The director looked up from his clipboard with a smile. “Alright guys, the camera’s rolling, so please step up to the green tape on the floor and say hi!”

Steve and the other participant made their way to the markers. As they came under the lights, Steve was finally able to see the stranger he’d been paired up with. The guy was average height - which was still pretty tall compared to Steve’s modest height of 5’2 - with dark brown hair, an impressive jawline, and the prettiest baby-blues he’d ever seen. The man smiled excitedly when he saw Steve, bringing his hands to his cheeks.

“Oh no, they didn’t tell me you were gonna be cute! I’m all nervous now.” He said, shaking out his arms as if to shake away the nerves.

Steve chuckled, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

“Well I would have brought a map if I had known I was gonna get lost in your eyes.”

The guy looked away for a moment, hiding a laugh behind his hand before turning back with a flirty smirk.

“Oh really? Well I’m like a broom baby…” he said, taking a step closer to Steve. “Mind if I sweep you off your feet?”

Steve met the man’s gaze with a mischievous look. Without breaking eye contact he closed the gap between them, grabbed the guy’s shoulders and hoisted himself up. He hooked his legs around the guy’s waist and he felt a pair of hands hook under his thighs, easily keeping him up.

“Not at all.” He said in a low, sultry voice. Their faces were intimately close now, and it wasn’t long before they both leaned in for the kiss.

It was full of passion at first. Everything was a flurry of soft lips and warm tongues and holy shit whatever cologne this guy had on was outright _intoxicating._ Eventually they had to pull back for air, but they weren’t separated for long as they went back in for a second kiss. Then a third, a forth, each one getting sweeter and Steve couldn’t even remember when he started smiling. They finally pulled back long enough to look into eachothers eyes. The other guy was smiling too and for a moment they just stayed there.

And then Steve remembered something.

“I don’t think I caught your name.” Steve said, still being held aloft by the man’s well muscled arms. The guy threw his head back and laughed out loud. Steve decided he liked that sound.

“It’s James, but my friends call me Bucky.”

“I’m Steve.” He said, unable to wipe the goofy grin off his face. “Do I count as a friend after this?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Said Bucky, and they both chuckled.

“That was great guys!” The director called out. The entire crew was smiling, and Steve could have swore he heard someone whisper ‘so cute’, but he didn’t see who. “The exit’s behind the screen and to the right. We’ll contact you when we have the finished product.”

Bucky finally let Steve down and gestured for him to lead the way. After a quick thank-you to the crew, they quickly found the door and exited into the bright afternoon light.

“Well, that was interesting.” Steve said, determined not to make this an awkward departure.

“Yeah, it certainly was.” Bucky said, chuckling lightly and the obvious understatement.

“Do you want to go get some coffee? I’m free for the rest of the day.” He said, trying his best to be casual about it.”

“Ah man, I would love to, but I have work in an hour.”

“Right, don’t worry about it then.”

“Wait a second…” said Bucky, digging around in his pocket until he procured a pen. “Can I borrow your arm?”

“Y-yeah, sure.” Steve said, hurrying to roll up his sleeve. He watched as Bucky wrote a number out on his arm.

“Aaaand done!” Bucky said with a smile. “Just give me a call or send a text sometime tomorrow and we can set something up.”

“Awesome, will do.”

“Oh man.” Bucky said, looking at his watch. “I gotta go catch my bus. See you around, Steve!”

“You can bet on it, Bucky!”


End file.
